Ambush
by SupporttheThinblueline
Summary: Officers Hopps, and Wilde think they are doing a routine traffic stop. They were so very wrong.


South Savannah Central, 1:00 AM, Officer Hopps, and Officer Wilde, Zulu 2-40.

"You awake over there Slick?"

"I would be if you'd let me drive."

"But you like to sleep."

"Har har carrots, har har."

"Hey, har har is my thing, you can't steal it."

"I didn't, just tactfully borrowed it."

Nick gave a toothy grin looking in her direction.

"I hate you." Judy taunted.

"You know you love me." Nick countered.

"Do I?-" Judy paused as Nick looked at her in anticipation.

"No." Judy finally said. Nick's ears pressed back he pretended to pout.

"Carrots, how could you break this poor foxes heart like that?" Nick then smiled with his palm on his chest.

"You-"

Screeeech!

Judy and Nick looked forward to see a minivan that ran a red light almost nailing an old pickup truck swirving around it.

"Oh, idiot." Judy said.

"Light him up." Nick said as Judy hit the lights and swirved around the pickup truck chasing the van.

She flashed the siren signaling him to pull over.

"He's not stopping, think he's running?" Judy said looking at Nick.

"Made my night." Nick said holding his paw out for a fist bump.

Judy gladly obliged fist bumping her partner.

Nick picked up the hand mic in the car.

"Dispatch Zulu 2-40, we have a possible 10-80, Herd street and Fox Street."

"10-4, units possible 10-80 on Herd and Fox."

Without warning the vehicle swirved onto Jack Street and accelorated.

"Yup, 10-80." Nick confirmed.

Nick grabed the handmic again.

"Dispatch, confirmed 10-80 actively fleeing headed west on Jack Street."

"10-4, confirmed 10-80, fleeing West on Jack street."

Then the van swirved and came to a stop on the sidewalk narrowly missing a pole and a Jaguar who jumped out of the way.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Nick said as the adrenaline began to flow.

The cruiser rammed into the back of the van as the driver got out.

"Go get out!" Nick said as the two jumped out giving chase as the Jackal ran inside a building.

Nick grabbed his hand held.

"Dispatch, we have a 10-80 on foot going inside an apartment building."

"Come on Nick!" Judy said chasing the Jackal behind Nick who was giving chase.

The two ran inside right behind the perp.

The chased him up the stairs.

"Lets go, lets go, lets go!" Nick said going up the stairs.

"Zulu 2-40, what's your location?" The radio in his paw emitted as they approached a court yard.

Nick spoke into the mic. "Suspect is a Jackal buck, dark clothing-"

All of a sudden gunfire echo'd and richochet in the courtyard.

Judy and Nick jumped and shielded thier faces as they ran.

The radio in Nicks paw got shot as the round went through his paw.

He gave a pained grunt but the adrenaline mostly masked it.

They made it into the next corridor and forgot about the suspect as they ran down the cordor, knowing full well they just ran into an ambush.

"Go go go!" Nick said staying low.

They saw an open door and Nick went into the room followed by Judy.

A fox holding a baby looked over a bit startled.

"Hey what are you doing?!" she said as the baby woke.

Judy closed the door and removed her gun from it's holster on her side.

Nick went up to the fox in a frenzy.

"You gotta get down ma'am." Nick said.

"No! What?! This is my apartment!" she said still in a bit of shock.

Nick looked to Judy. "Hey we're trapped here!"

"Nick call dispatch!"

"My fuckin hand ah!"

"Nick did you get hit?!" Judy said a bit panic'd.

Judy came and looked quick.

"Just call dispatch we'll deal with it later!" Nick said looking to her radio.

Judy took hers out turning it on getting nothing but static.

"Got no frequency."

Nick fumbled with his phone.

He threw it on the floor. "Fuck no signal!"

Judy looked around and saw the fox next to the table.

"Ma'am do you have a phone?!"

The fox looked at her.

"Yes, right there! What's going on!?"

The baby was crying now.

The fox pointed at the phone and Judy made a mad grab for it dialing 911.

"911, Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, what's your emergency?"

"Ben, it's Hopps, shots fired we're barricaded in an apartment building I don't know the address, Nicks hit!"

"Oh gosh, okay Hopps, i'll send backup, just find me the address."

"Ma'am what's the address?!" Judy looked at the fox holding out the phone.

"990 Jack Street Apartment 34." The fox said into the phone.

"Okay Hopps we're sending backup, hold tight!"

"Nick, we're all set they're sending backup!"

With that before the line hang up the glass window shattered as gunfire echo'd throughout the building filling the apartment with bullets as they made impact and richocet off everything.

The female fox screamed while hiding under the kitchen table holding her baby tight.

Nick went down next to Judy as they took shelter from the savage attack.

Clawhauser was listening to the whole thing, and so was the entire ZPD now so that made them feel better.

Then suddenly it stopped.

Nick looked at Judy.

"What the fuck are we gonna do Nick?!" Judy yelled out.

"They got us on a basic fire pivot." Nick said sitting up a little.

"What does that mean?!"

"It means we're shooting our way out of here!" Nick replied.

"Nick this is crazy!"Judy shouted.

"Judy, listen, on 3, your going to empty your mag, and run, understand me?!"

She nodded not liking it but she didn't have much of a choice.

"1"

Judy flicked the safety off.

"2"

Nick racked a round by pulling the slide back.

"3"

They both stood up and opened fire on the direction of fire.

The weapons they had echo'd through the room as the mother fox screamed protecting her baby under the table.

Then they were empty.

"Go, move move!" Nick yelled taking lead as they changed out magazines.

Judy opened the door and Nick was the first out. He scanned, everything moved in slow motion. Then the jackal from earlier appeared from the opposite hallway.

Nick squeezed the trigger, 3 shots made impact as blood splattered on the wall.

Nick moved past him as Judy looked down at the carnage about to puke.

She stayed behind Nick, he obviously knew what he was doing, she didn't know how but honestly didn't care at the moment.

They moved down the stairs outside and Nick climbed a fence into an alley.

Judy followed suite.

They looked around and Nick noticed a wall.

"Over the wall." Nick said pointing to the wall.

"Carrots, you first, your lighter." Judy gladly holstered her pistol as she stepped on Nicks cupped paws and pulled herself up and over the wall taking her weapon back out as soon as she made impact with the ground.

She looked at a car, a bear was surprised by her as he grabbed for a shotgun, Judy saw a shotgun taking aim at her.

She fired a round. it made it's target as blood splattered on the windshield.

Nick made impact seeing the bloody mess as Judy went over what she just did in her head.

She couldn't believe she killed someone, she never thought she was capable of it.

"Carrots, they're everywhere." Nick said moving past her.

She followed.

"Judy, opposite side cover both sides."

Judy moved to the left side of the alley while Nick covered the right.

They walked down the alley at a fast pace, this walk turned into a jog, and eventually, this jog turned into a sprint.

"Where's the cavalry?!" Nick said.

"I don't know Nick!" Judy replied as headlights turned into the alley.

"Is that us?" Judy said.

They ran toward the headlights.

"That PD!?" She finished almost sounding excited until a flash of light and gunfire lit up the night.

Judy and Nick slowed down and open fired on the truck as it crashed into a dumpster.

They watched the truck intently.

"Curbside Jackals Puto's!"

They raised their weapons as a Jackal came up from the bed of the truck with an Assault Rifle.

He got off the first shot as Judy fired 2 shots 1 missed but one hit him in the head.

The jackal fell over dead.

"He's down Nick!" Judy yelled and looked over at Nick.

Nick was on the ground.

"Nick!" Judy ran over and holstered her weapon.

Nick was wheezing as the bullet had struck him in the chest.

"Is it bad Judy?" Nick said grunting in pain.

"Let me see Nick." Judy swatted his paws away as she unbuttoned his uniform top a little feeling under his vest. It felt wet.

Judy pulled her paw out, her fur had Nicks blood in it.

"Yeah, it's bad, but don't worry, i'm sure you'll make it." Judy said.

"I fucked up." Nick said hitting his head lightly against the pavement.

"No you didn't Nick, you did fine, just relax." Judy said.

Blood began to ooze from Nicks mouth.

"I'm sorry Judy." Nick said burying his face in her stomach for comfort, he began to sob lightly.

Judy began to sob herself now.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYBODY!?" Judy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Nick began to slowly drift off.

"OFFICER DOWN I NEED SOME HELP! I NEED SOME FUCKING HELP!" she again screamed.

Nick dozed further.

Judy sobs now turned to full blow tears as Nick slowly dozed off.

"Don't go right now Nick, please don't go." Judy choked out.

Nick closed his eyes and Judy took her paws off him.

The tears flowed freely as she buried her muzzle in his chest and sobbed vocally.

Click.

Judy picked her head from Nicks damp shirt.

She sat up straight.

"Checkmate puto."

Judy looked down at Nick, she ran through her options.

Surrender? No.

Go for your gun. I'll die

Try to run. Not leaving Nick here.

She saw no way out.

She did the only thing she could do.

She wrapped her paw around her gun.

The jackals behind her opened fire shooting her multiple times in the back as she slumped forward ontop of Nick.

"Ahaha."

"Got you fuckers."

A female jackal walked around, she shot Judy 2 more times in the side.

"Rest in piss, bitch."

The walked away, another jackal spit on the 2 cops on their way out.

"Wanna go get a bug burga or somethin fam?"

"Hell yeah, fucker."

They walked halfway down the alley.

Police lights and sirens filled the sky as a car appeared in front of them flashing red and blue lights.

"Shit bro!" They turned to run, as another car came up from the rear.

They turned back as 2 more closed off their point of escape.

Within seconds at least a dozen cops had guns on them.

Fangmeyer trained his M4.

Chief Bogo got out of his car aiming his shotgun.

Wolford aimed his handgun taking cover behind a fence.

Higgins and Mchorn took aim using their cruiser doors for cover.

"ZPD! DROP THE GUNS! DO IT NOW!" Chief Bogo bellowed in a intimidating commanding voice.

"Curbside Jackals Puto's!" The female jackal yelled as the 4 took aim at the cops going for suicide by cop.

"FUCK YOU!" Chief Bogo yelled as he fired the first shot.

With that the police opened fire as the Jackals opened fire as well, none of their rounds impacting once.

The Jackals went down collectively as the police brutally gunned them down.

"Cease fire! Cease Fire!" Chief Bogo yelled.

"Zulu 2-54 shots fired."

"Zulu 2-49 shots fired."

Chief Bogo moved from cover.

Fangmeyer cleared his M4.

Chief Bogo walked up kicking the guns away.

"Be advised, original help call was from Zulu 2-40."

"Where is Wilde and Hopps!?" Chief Bogo called out.

-10 minutes later-

Red and Blue lights flashed as Delgato and Wolford scanned the alley.

The headlights shined upon 2 mammals laying on the ground.

They looked at each other.

Wolford grabbed his radio as Delgato got out.

"It's them!" he called out.

"Chief we found em requesting EMS officers down!"

"10-4, dispatching EMS to Jack street in the Alley, officers down."

Delgato rushed over.

"Hopps! Hopps!" Delgato called.

He didn't get a response.

"Shit.-" Delgato moved around her to Nick.

"Nick! Nick!" Delgato didn't get a response there either.

-2 days later-

ZPD police cruisers lined the street as a herse made it's way down the main road coming into the famous Precinct 1.

The cruisers parked in the parking lot as the herse made it's way to the front entrance.

Many officers from precint 1, and other precincts around the city exited their patrol cars and put on their ceremonial covers as they walked inside.

"Uniformed personel, atten hut!" Chief Bogo bellowed trying to keep a straight face.

The coffin was walked in as the lobby went silent.

Officers stood at attention as the casket draped in a ZPD banner was walked in front of the stage.

Nick sat in the front row his arm in a cast looking at the casket which held his best friend, then he looked over at the picture of Judy in her profesional police photo, she was wearing her dress blues, with her adorable smile.

Nick was missing her already, and it was worst because he was giving the eulogy.

He leaned over and put his muzzle in his good paw as the tears began to flow.

Bonnie Hopps saw this and brought him into a hug with tears stinging hers and Stu's eyes. Stu's worst of all, he couldn't stop sobbing as he starred up at the casket of his daughter.

Wolford stood up and set his paw on Nicks shoulder.

Nick stood up as Bonnie released him and fell into the arms of her husband.

Nick walked up on stage and stood behind the podium and looked out over the large crowd, on the left was all cops with the exception of Stu and Bonnie. On the right were Judy's 275 brothers and sisters who were devestated.

Nick wiped his eyes and put his good paw on the podium.

"I may have walked away with only one while my best friend took 20 for me, I really wish me and her could trade places right now. But, this is how it is, I don't know why but some say god does the things he does for a reason. With all honesty, Judith was more than a friend to me, she was family to me, my only family. My rock when I needed a helping paw and the mammal I entrusted with all of my life's secrets. She made my life better, and she was a magnificent mammal. She's made an impact on millions and told us that Zootopia really is a place where anyone can be anything, and I think we can all say without a doubt, that we are all grateful, without a doubt to have known her, it has also made all of us, better mammals, for haveing known her. However today I can tell you she doesn't want us to mourn her. She wants us to go back in our patrol cars and continue to serve and protect this city, because that is how we honor her memory, that's how I will honor her memory. She made the biggest impact anyone ever has on my life, and from this day forward I will make it a promise to finish what she started, and that is to make the world a better place. Judy once said at my graduation ceremony, that 'change starts with me, it starts with you, and it starts with all of us'. Her memory will live on, in all of us." Nick stopped noticing his eyes were just pouring tears. "Thank you." Nick said.

His voice finally cracked as he turned and sat down back in his seat.

Judy's ceremonial cover, and badge lay on the pedestal next to the coffin as Nick slowly smiled.

"Rest in Peace carrots." Nick whispered to himself.

-6 years later-

There were new faces in town, some officers came and went for a while after Judy. Nick every day for the past 6 years went by Judy's picture on the wall like clock work and always said. "Ready to make the world a better place Officer Hopps?"

The picture hung on the wall among hundreds of others.

Bogo called it the Wall of Fallen Hero's, because he said every officer on that wall was a hero to him.

And every year on Judy's birthday he would visit Judy's grave and lay a bundle of purple lillacs on the grave stone.

Wilde was a Sergeant now and one of Bogo's top officers, because he kept to his promise he made 6 years prior. He excelled and he also went out to Bunnyburrow to keep in touch with her parents, which they now considered him family, since he did everything he could and honored her memory every year.

However they day June 8th always was hard for him because that's the day Judy died.

In a way, she lived on through him, and he lived because of her.

He hoped one day he'd meet her again.

"One day Carrots, one day." Nick said.


End file.
